sims_4_gameplay_and_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: A Bit Older, A Bit Wiser, A Bit Weirder
In Episode 2: Sally is aged up from (19 years old) teen to (20 years old) young adult. She takes up the Doctor Career and works as a Medical Assistant at Willow Creek Hospital. Here… Sally dates a young adult named Philip Grey who is working as a detective in the same sub-neighboorhood in Civic Centre. Sage is one year away from finishing her Business Career, and Savanna is in her Junior Year Fine Arts. One year later, Sage ages up from teen to young adult and she receives a gift from her Aunt Christina. Still struggling with her social anxieties, she managed to finish school on the day of her birthday and she received a birthday gift from her Aunt Christina which is a beautiful crystal. Sage found the crystal to be beautiful and puts it in one her shelves. Christina’s visits became more and more frequent to Diana’s disdain. But since Diana is busy at the hospital, Christina gets to come by more often and has found a particular fondness to one of her nieces, Sage whose weirdness within grows more and more. Sage and Christina’s closeness led Sage to wish for her mum and dad to allow her to unwind in the peaceful and quiet town of Glimmerbrook before she enters the real world of adult life. Diana hated the idea but George allowed Sage and so this convinced her to allow Sage to stay their for a vacation. Sage comes to the Prince family household and loved Glimmerbrook. It was quiet and peaceful and cool. She spends time with her grandparents and aunt. One day, Sage called Diana letting them know that their grandfather was very ill. Diana comes back to Glimmerbrook. There, they witnessed the last moment of Alastor where his last wish was for the girls to finally know the truth of who they really are. The Prince family magical bloodline was revealed. Sage found something in her that made her understand her strangeness -- that she and her 3 sisters are born from a mother with a magical bloodline. Sage is furious and confronts her mother about it. Diana confesses to George, Sage, and Savanna explaining to them the reason why she does not want to be a witch is because she could not stand magic and not being good at it, not being good enough at it just like her mom, Guliana and father Alastor. The family accepts this, but Sage is determined to stay in Glimmerbrook where she can become a Spellcaster. George and Diana let Sage go, Christina vowing to protect Sage from all forms of peril. Another one year later, Savanna is aged up from teen to young adult and soon as she finished school moves to Sulani to take the chill life just as she had dreamed of. Savanna only wanted to intended to stay as a tourist but she fell in love with the island and with a boy from Sulani and decided to stay there for good. She takes up the conservationist career. The family receives news that Sally has moved in with his partner and is engaged. Sally’s career is going great, 3 years later, and she is now a registered nurse, has moved in with his partner and is engaged. The family reunite on Sally’s wedding. Diana, George, Sage (who is now a Witch/Spellcaster), Christina, and Savanna and (Kale, her Sulanian boyfriend).